


I'm yours!

by thereisnosuchthingasunicorns



Series: Porny Prompts [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Claiming, Drabble, M/M, Marking, Possessive Dean, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns/pseuds/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Weecest + Dean biting Sam and sucking hickeys into his neck and just generally marking his little brother up </p><p>Other people can't stop looking at Sammy. Dean doesn't like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm yours!

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts! Crazylittlethingcalledwincest is my porny blog on tumblr, thereisnosuchthingsasunicorns my fandom blog. Come and say hi :)
> 
> Enjoy :3

“D- Dean …” Sam moaned, trusting his hips upwards for more friction. “What are you doing?”   
Dean didn’t answer right away, just kept sucking and biting at Sam’s pale neck. There were already bruises building; huge and beautiful, marking Sammy, marking him as Dean’s.   
“Dean!”   
“I see them, Sammy!” Dean growled against his brother’s ear. “See them looking at you, see them wanting you so bad. But they can’t have you, can they, baby? You’re all mine!”   
Sam whined, baring his throat to his brother.   
“Wanna be yours, only yours! Want all of them to know whom I belong to.”


End file.
